Leo goes on a date
by HugeToblerone
Summary: Leo's never been good with girls and he always knew that he was better with machines than humans. But what if he had gone on a date with a girl/robot? Please review! Thanks!


Leo goes on a date.

It was a bright, sunny day as usual at Camp Half-blood.

Percy, who had just finished breakfast, watched on from the pavilions as campers and all the other creatures who resided in the camp went about their daily lives.

The naiads were chatting and gossiping in their rivers, the screams of monsters could be heard from the forests, and as always, campers were playing pranks on each other.

He was about to head towards the Athena cabin to meet his girlfriend, Annabeth, when he noticed a small boy nervously walking up and down restlessly.

He realized it was Leo Valdez, one of the demigods who went to Rome and Greece to save the world along with Percy.

It had been almost a year since Percy met the guy but today there was something different about him.

Percy squinted and was surprised to see that Leo was wearing a tux and had his hair done nicely (probably Piper's work).

Percy walked over to Leo to see what was going on.

"Going somewhere?".

"Oh hey Percy didn't see you coming there." Leo replied with a forced smile.

Leo was a son of Hephaestus and just like his other siblings, he spent most of his time in the forges and Percy knew that he never wore "normal" clothes, much less a tux.

Then it hit him: Leo had a date!

"You got a date huh?" asked Percy trying not to laugh.

"It's no big deal dude, just don't tell anyone ok?"

"All right, I won't tell anyone. But tell me, who's the lucky girl?'

Leo opened his mouth then shut it, as though he couldn't quite figure out how to describe this girl.

A few more seconds passed and finally, with a frown, Leo replied,

"Ah... well to be honest with you Percy, she isn't a girl in the conventional sense."

Umm... was the only thing that came out of Percy's mouth.

Leo blushed and looked towards the forest.

"Look I really don't want to talk about it ok? Maybe I'll tell you later"

Percy really didn't want to know any more and swiftly turned towards the cabins.

As he walked to meet Annabeth, he kept thinking about what Leo said.

'Not a girl in the conventional sense... Well, seeing as we're all half-god, half-human, maybe none of us are people in the conventional sense...'

He was so deeply engrossed in his thoughts that he somehow managed to pass by a surprised Annabeth who had never seen her boyfriend so caught up in something.

"Anything wrong Seaweed Brain?"

"Nah, just something Leo just mentioned"

Then he explained what had just happened and Annabeth shook her head then looked at Percy with a grin.

"Percy, Leo's the kind of guy that would name a table Buford and plus, you know he's never been comfortable around girls."

Umm... what does that have anything to do with going on a date with a robot, thought Percy.

Then it hit him.

"Oh... so he _BUILT_ a girl to go out with?"

Percy didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted.

Annabeth laughed and said, "He's probably just trying to get used to girls, so you know he could go on an actual date."

Ok... pretty gross.

But Percy felt pretty bad for the kid.

Leo did mention that he was more comfortable with machines than humans and it wasn't such a weird thing considering how much time Leo spent with machines.

Leo was never good with people and Percy had to give him credit for at least trying.

But Percy knew that robots could go absolutely crazy and for some reason he had a bad feeling about this date.

Annabeth must have sensed his tension and tried to soothe his emotions.

"It's going to be fine. Leo's the best mechanic we've got at camp."

Yeah, what could go wrong? Everything was gonna be ok, right?

Percy couldn't have been more wrong.

He and Annabeth finished their walk and was walking back towards the Camp for lunch when they heard a scream.

Now, seeing as the Camp intentionally set traps and monsters in the forest for training, screams were something campers faced pretty much every day.

But, a young boy lit up in flames running towards them, now that was something special.

Leo, being a son of Hephaestus and all, had a special ability to control flames.

But when in danger, he tended to start heating up like an oven and sometimes if the situation was way too intense, he'd become a ball of fire.

And seeing how he was enveloped in flames, Percy knew something big had happened.

Leo ran towards them at full speed and Percy and Annabeth had to jump out of the way to avoid getting barbecued.

"Leo! What's wrong! Stop the fire thing man!"

Percy shouted as he willed the lake to rise and douse Leo with a gust of water.

After cooling down, Leo tried to tell them what had happened.

Apparently, Leo had gotten so nervous that he engaged in other tasks during the date.

He had checked his phone several times while the girl/robot was talking, cracked his knuckles too many times (machines didn't like that sound as it reminded them of machinery breaking down), and he had become extremely twitchy and jittery.

These stuff had ticked the girl/robot off and just like any other normal girl would, she had stormed off into the woods.

But what Leo hadn't mentioned before was that the robot had previously been something else.

Leo had fooled around with the leftover scrap metals and he had created a modern day equivalent of the Star Wars character R2D2.

So, what they had on their hands was an outraged robot roaming around the woods probably slashing and hitting whatever was in its way.

Knowing Leo, the robot probably had all sorts of weapons ranging from lasers to grenades installed.

Percy glanced at Annabeth who seemed to be trying to figure out whether she should laugh at the fact that a robot girl was ticked off by Leo's stupid actions or make a plan to destroy this robot before it had inflicted any more damage.

Percy looked at Leo and said, "All right here's what we're gonna do. An angry robot doing attacking nymphs and trees with explosives shouldn't be too hard to find. You do know how to turn her off, don't you?"

Leo replied with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"I do... but it's not gonna be easy turning her off."

"Well, what else is new?"

As they spoke, a flame shot up from the woods, not too far from where they were standing and they immediately knew that it was the robot.

They ran towards the spot and sure enough, they faced a robot, a humanoid, who looked exactly like Thalia Grace.

"Uhh...Leo?", said Annabeth, trying to hide her smile.

"That's her. We gotta turn her off before she does anything serious." replied Leo, not realizing that Percy and Annabeth found out that he had a crush on Thalia and were trying not to laugh.

"Ok, but how exactly would we do that?", asked Percy.

"Oh, it's simple. We have to hit the button on the back of her head."

Granted, it was not the biggest problem they had faced over the years.

Percy had been training for years and he figured it wouldn't be too hard to whack a girl in the back of her head(of course, he would never actually do that to a girl, but this wasn't a real girl).

The problem was, the robot seemed to be shooting flames from all parts of her body, which included the back of her head.

"So... any plans?", shouted Percy, as they surrounded the robot before it could escape.

"Let's split up and attack it one by one, then when one of us has its attention, the other two can go for the button!"

At that moment, Thalia, I mean the robot laughed charged.

"It can speak you know!", shouted a disgruntled Leo, dodging a metal ball the robot shot at us.

Great, now we had to fight the thing without even speaking.

I took the initiative and attacked the robot while it was chasing Leo.

I should have been more careful because it turned around as soon as I had gotten within striking distance and blew fire straight into my face.

"Percy!"

I thought I was dead.

I probably should have been dead, but somehow I had just managed to duck and the fireball flew by, turning a huge tree into ashes within seconds.

It was a close call and Percy could just as easily have burned down to ashes.

He could smell his hair burning and he ran towards the lake to turn it off.

Then, he got an idea.

He signaled to Annabeth as she tried to hack the robots head off while it was looking at Leo and Percy somehow managed to get the message across

_'Bring the thing over to the lake! Robots can't stand water!'_

Annabeth, thank the gods, immediately understood and started call the robot names and taunted it so that it would start chasing her.

"Uhh... You've peaked! Leo's the best guy you could get but you blew it!"

The plan seemed to be working and Annabeth was running towards the lake with the robot and Nico hot on her tails.

"Percy! Now!" screamed Annabeth, her hair tangled and messed up from all the running.

Percy hesitated, as the fact that he was about to destroy something that looked so much like his friend grabbed hold of his brain.

Annabeth, who knew Percy so well, screamed at him to snap out of it.

"Percy, that's not Thalia! Just attack it!"

And Percy did: he could feel the water churning in his gut and he hit the robot with 80 gallons of water, which could have either electrocuted it or just broken it.

It didn't matter as long as it was over, thought Percy.

Then he turned back to see that he had accidentally sprayed with Leo and Annabeth with water.

"Great job Seaweed Brain", muttered Annabeth.

"Yeah, Percy! That was awesome!", claimed Leo, who looked for once happy that a machine was broken into pieces.

"Yeah...well Leo...Thalia huh?", laughed Percy.

Percy and Annabeth cracked up and Leo could only manage a sheepish smile.

"We won't tell her, don't worry. But next time you need advice about girls, why don't you just come ask us, ok?", said Annabeth.

"All right, all right. Thanks guys.", replied Leo.

And they ran towards the camp leaving behind pieces of Leo's date.


End file.
